Scutum (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Scutum was always obsessed with the one thing that Imperials never speak of, the monsters that every imp had the potential to become, Emperors. He was never afraid to speak the name of these monsters. Never afraid to think about one, to see one, to become one. They fascinated him. Their power taunted him, these monsters had power that rivaled the gods themselves. Did that mean the gods who ruled over dragons like himself wern't as powerful as they believed? The Lightweaver, the creator of his kind never meant to create Emperors. She had made a deadly mistake. So if the gods too made mistakes, were they really as smart as the mortals believed? How could the Lightweaver, the goddess of truth and knowledge make such a horrible mistake? How is it that she was never able to clean up her mistake completely? Why was it that every once and awhile there was news of a new Emperor forming? Surely a goddess should be able to prevent her own monsters from being created, right? Scutum decided to challenge the goddess. To test her power, by creating his very own Emperor. Was it possible that if he happened to create a powerful enough Emperor, or multiple Emperors that he could manage to defeat Lightweaver? Could he kill her or imprison her? Could he control her? Could'' he become a god? He decided it was worth it to find out. Scutum was already skilled in Necromancy, much to the horror of his clanmates. He learned it from an old plague dragon who passed through the clan's territory once. He thought that he would be able to control an Emperor in the same way that he could control the corpses of prey and familiars. Oh how he loved to play with the dead. To make their bodies dance and to stare into their cold lifeless eyes. Scutum's plan was all too easy. He lived in a clan full of Imperials. All he had to do was kill them and fuse their bodies together. He succeeded in the first part of his plan. His claws dripped with the blood of his loved ones, and on his side was where they had dug in their claws, feebly trying to fight for their lives. Now all that was left to do was to create his Emperor. While surrounded by his dead clanmates he never felt more alive. Soon, very soon he would have one of the most powerful monsters known to Sorneith under is control. He would have power that even threatened the gods. He had just started to fuse the bodies when ''she came. The Lightweaver came with the rising of the sun, to put a stop to what Scutum was trying to do. Scutum was furious. She was supposed to appear after he was done creating his monster! The goddess was merciful to him and exiled him from her land. She cleaned up the mess that Scutum had created, but that didn't stop other imperials from hearing what had almost happened. What Scutum tried to do. Imps never speak his name , but they do tell of the imperial who tried to create an Emperor. Andomeda was quick to seek him out for her clan after learning of his story. He was the perfect dragon for her clan. He was powerful and cold. He wasn't afraid to kill. He didn't grieve or regret. But most of all his dreams were shattered and rage had replaced them. Personality Scutum is an angry, violent dragon. He sees nothing wrong with what he did and is mad that he had failed. Killing in the arena and raising his victims again is the only way that he manages to contain his endless rage. He and Vulpecula often get into arguments on who should be the ones to claim the bodies of the fallen Nihil dragons and prisoners. Relationships Cygnus: Mate Trivia * Named after a constellation * Theme: Dead bite- Hollywood Undead Category:Light Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Male Category:Necromancer